Path of Redemption (Rewrite)
by Thee Ark
Summary: With the Warcraft timelines shattered a guardian from outside of time itself must intervene. Forced to move events as he sees fit, will he succeed in restoring the timelines? How will his alterations affect the world of Azeroth? This weight has fallen upon Kintari's shoulders alone as he remakes the world of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A call for aid**

With the destruction of the world tree, Nordrassil, the Circle of Ancients along with a large group of Druids, undertook the task of creating another world tree, Teldrassil; where my journey began. Unlike Nordrassil, the Aspects of Life, Dreaming, and Time refused their blessing. Nozdormu the Timeless One called Staghelm's request to restore the Night Elves immortality, 'arrogant'. Without the Aspect's blessing Teldrassil was plagued with corruption from an unseen force, it still however managed to flourish due to the Night Elves efforts to purge the corruption. The battle to sustain life regardless of the Aspect's blessing impressed Alexstrasza enough that she later blessed the new World Tree. Later at the wedding of Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, Alexstrasza renewed her blessing along with Ysera the Dreamer.

Within the boughs of Teldrassil they built the city Darnassus, which then became the Night Elf capital. In Darnassus they built the Temple of Elune, which was home to the one I sought.

Unseen, I passed through Darnassus' streets, working my way toward the temples' entrance. As I crossed the temples' steps the light of Elune fell upon me. Elune of course knows of our kind, I brushed my consciousness close to hers, though she knew better than to ask for details from one such as me, we communicated and I shared with her the urgency of my task, and the horror of failure.

Elune agreed to aid me. Guided by her moonlight I was quickly shown to the one I sought.

I believe Elune had warned the priestess of my arrival. She did not seem surprised when she sensed me at the entrance of her room. A Spartan like chamber, its roof opened to the heavens allowing Elune's light to fill it. This was a place of contemplation, where the priestesses could go to reflect upon Elune's teachings, and be closer with her Goddess.

Thanking Elune, I entered the chamber, summoning the sands of time to create my physical form. Though the priestess remained still, I could sense her body tense as she prepared to respond to any kind of threat; her eyes absorbed the spectacle taking place in front of her filling with awe and at the same time searched for any hint of danger.

I can only imagine what it would have seemed like to her. Looking at it with hindsight I can see how alien my arrival was. I can see it so differently from her point of view.

_A storm of golden sand suddenly erupted into life before he, Lightning crackling within it, as thunder shook the foundations of the temple. She stared, wide eyed, unwilling to miss a single moment of what was happening before her. In a split moment she caught sight of a figure within the storms centre. She watched it in fascination; though she knew it could not be true, the figure seemed to be made small by a great distance, as if she watched it from miles away as it made its way toward her. With each step the figure grew in size, seemingly travelling miles with each step. So fascinated by it she was caught by surprise when she realized the storm had almost subsided. Like a statue before her, the figure now stood the same colour as the golden sand. While she watched she saw the last pieces of the sandstorm being sucked into this statue. Its eyes opened, orbs of sparkling emerald, snared her own._

How these beings see us is strange to me, I have watched them for so long yet I underestimate just how much my presence can affect them. I can see now that I had conducted my entrance poorly, but time was not a luxury I had. While I worked to find those who could save the shattering of time, the strain of keeping everything together was overwhelming. My introduction was blunt.

"Tyrande Whisperwind.' I said. "I require your aid."

For the first time her control broke, her eyes unfocused as she stumbled at my words. I was unaware of the effect my communication had on others not of my calling; time is a part of me, such is my nature, at my words the past is relived and the future is glimpsed. My greeting caused Tyrande to relive every similar moment in her time in one breath. Throughout her history Tyrande had seen and met many beings who would appear to be Gods, Demi-Gods, or those with great importance to the world, and my greeting made her relive them all in one instance.

Mastering herself, she returned my greeting in kind. "Greetings elder one, as I aid my goddess, I shall aid you." Elune surely must have told Tyrande of my coming, and shared with her the importance of my undertaking. To offer the same aid she would give her Goddess was beyond my expectations. Though I knew it was beyond her to know what I truly asked. I would not lead her blindly to the fate I offered, I would share everything with her.

With time shattered, the Prime timeline, that which all others followed, was lost. Using the shattered shards, I was piecing together a new Prime timeline, but to do so I needed to make it as stable as possible. I could not affect it directly. As you know, time is flexible; the variables can be different as long as the overall outcome is the same, though with the shattering I could change a few major events. Once Tyrande Whisperwind had done what I needed within the new Prime Time, I would start time once more, events would shift themselves accordingly, and if successful I would have created a new path for time to follow. Tyrande Whisperwind would merge with the other Tyrande Whisperwind of that time, her memories of what she had done in another timeline would be forgotten, and only her actions within the Prime timeline would remain. Whilst our encounter would be forgotten by her, she would remember what she had done as if she had decided to undertake the task herself.

Although I knew it would take a while for her to get used to the way I communicated, it would also help me convince her that what I asked was necessary. As I explained to her she would live the history of what I told her, as if she had been there herself as an observer. Only by living and seeing the past would I be able to convince her of what needed to be done.

"The future has been shattered; the one who should have been its protector, betrayed the trust placed upon him. I have seen what will be, and what must be done to undo the past. The path of war that Azeroth led must be changed; only through redemption can the world avoid the fate I have seen, and only united can you hope to confront the shadow that will fall upon your world."

"Illidan Stormrage must be saved; with his death a chain of events will be set in motion that will strip your world of its greatest protectors and leave it unable to defend itself from the horrors to come. See now the shadow that has crossed the cosmos to devour your world."

I knew that she saw what I spoke of. The war waged upon an alien world, only to find the undead threatening their own upon their return. While beings of chaotic evil bid their power, until they could unleash their designs upon the world. Their plan would scar the world itself in an event known as the cataclysm, an event the likes of which had not happened since the Sundering. Even after they recover from this, the world finds a wonder long lost, an island hidden in mystical mist with places that were once lost to time itself. This event should have been joyous, but was yet another prelude to war between the Alliance and Horde. A war that would once more cost the life of Azeroth's heroes. Even the new found allies discovered upon this mystical island could not replace those that were lost or undo the mistrust between the Alliance and Horde. While Tyrande watched her world rage in warfare she failed to notice the shadow until it was too late. With the world still burning after their latest war, Tyrande like the rest of the world, failed to see the shadow until it covered their world. Looking to the sky Tyrande cowered in fear and despair as she watched the Black Sun rising.

Tyrande shook; her body was covered in sweat from what my words had shown her. She had seen what I had seen, and did not fear the wars that were coming; it was the Black Sun she feared, its shadow could not be held back. Tyrande knew Azeroth could not afford to face another battle and then still survive the Black Suns coming. Its' coming would not be war it would be slaughter, a massacre the likes of which she had not seen in ten thousand years.

"Illidan Stormrage must be saved." I repeated. Tyrande's eyes remained unfocused as the memories of her childhood friend were renewed with crystal clarity. I watched her face as she relived it all in an instant. The smile that touched her lips soon vanished, as her eyes filled with sadness. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and I knew she had come to the memory within this timeline of his passing.

Within this timeline Illidan had already died. I hoped that having known of his death, and now with a chance to prevent it, Tyrande would gain the resolve to see my task through.

"Illidan." She whispered. As if her words could bring back the childhood friend she now saw so clearly in her mind.

With Illidan in her mind I told her of my plan to save him. That she must travel to the Black Temple and save Illidan from his fate.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "He is too dangerous. He would betray you" I knew what she feared. What I asked of her reminded her too closely of when she had freed Illidan from his imprisonment. She blamed herself for what he had become after he was freed and also as a result, his death.

"Betray? Is that what you believe priestess? You think that Illidan betrayed you? Let me show you his path Tyrande, and judge for yourself if Illidan Stormrage was this 'Betrayer'."

"Ten millennia ago Illidan Stormrage fought against the demons, with you and the rest of the traitors." Her eyes widened at the words. "Yes, Tyrande Whisperwind, you were all traitors, you betrayed your Queen. Though I do not fault you for rebelling against her, nonetheless your people went against her wishes. The Queen had looked for a way to perfect her people, and when the Highborne discovered the Burning Legion, through their manipulation of the Well of Eternity. It was she who wished for them to 'perfect' this world, though I cannot say if she truly knew of that which she asked."

"Illidan fought alongside his brother, Malfurion at the end of that rebellion. Together they helped defeat the Burning Legion. And while the rest of your race was recovering, Illidan attempted to create another Well of Eternity, not to summon the demons once more, but for his people."

"He believed, and rightly so, that the Well of Eternity had brought prosperity to your people. Illidan believed that in remaking the well he was doing a great deed for them. At the top of mount Hyjal was a lake. Illidan took the vials of the Well of Eternity's water he had taken earlier and poured them into the lakes waters. With each vial he added the lakes turned darker and if he had succeeded the lake would have become a second Well of Eternity. Illidan's plan was interrupted however by night elf soldiers that tried to stop him. Seeing them as a threat Illidan struck out without thinking, slaying some and knocking out the others. It was then that Malfurion came and witnessed what Illidan had done. He restrained Illidan and brought him to trial.

"It was then that Malfurion sentenced Illidan to imprisonment within the Barrow Dens for eternity, he was imprisoned for the crime of attempting to create a second Well of Eternity, and the murder of those who had attempted to stop him."

"But who was Malfurion to judge his brother? Did you know that a second Well of Eternity was created anyway? The Highborne that survived the Sundering founded the city of Quel'Thalas, and called themselves high elves. It was in the city of Quel'Thalas that they used a vial of the Well of Eternity's waters to create the Sunwell."

"The high elves were the ones that had summoned the Burning Legion in the first place, not only that but they had created a second well, though not as powerful as the original. Yet you now call them your allies.

"That aside, when you found Illidan's prison within the Barrow Dens and you choose to free him, the Wardens refused to give up their charge. You yourself ordered your Sentinels to break into the prison, killing many of the Wardens who choose to confront you. Can you truly believe that Illidan's imprisonment was justified after all that?

"I tell you these things only so that you can judge Illidan clearly and in the light of actions you yourself have taken when the need has called for them. I do not judge you priestess.

"After you freed Illidan Stormrage from his prison he fought to destroy the corruption affecting the forest now known as Felwood. Within that forest the undead horde known as the Scourge ravaged the land, led by the Dreadlord, Tichondrius. Tichondrius used an artefact known as the Skull of Gul'dan to corrupt the land."

"Illidan battled through the Scourge with his forces to the Skull of Gul'dan. His original plan was to destroy the artefact but faced with the powerful energies within the Skull of Gul'dan, Illidan instead chose to absorb its energies. With the power of the artefact he was able to destroy the rest of the Scourge and he vanquished the Dreadlord known as Tichondrius along with the demon portal. This he could not have done without the Skull's power."

The memory of Illidan after he had absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan must have greatly distressed Tyrande. I believe that she blamed herself; it was she who had released Illidan and asked for his aid in destroying the demons. With my recounting of the past it was clear that if she had not broken him out of his prison he would still be alive within the Barrow Dens and without the demonic influence of the Skull of Gul'dan.

"I made him a monster." She whispered.

"Did a monster risk itself to save you from the Scourge Tyrande, when the Warden Maiev left you for dead? When Illidan rescued you, it cost him more then you knew. No demon would every place itself before another as Illidan did that day."

"The rest of Illidan's past must wait until we have freed Malfurion from the Emerald Dream. Will you assist me with this?"

Tyrande looked at me with eyes full of regret, but there was now a spark of hope too at the memory of Illidan risking himself to save her, even after he had become something so close to demonic.

With Tyrande's assistance I would be able to pull Malfurion from the Emerald Dream. I needed the aid of Malfurion, one from a timeline where he had seen what his brother had become and his fate. It was my hope that once I showed him the truth he would be more than willing to help save his brother.

When we arrived at the timeline I had chosen I was able to use Tyrande's link to Malfurion, along with my own power to pull Malfurion from the nightmare within the Emerald Dream. His awakening was just as I expected. Outraged at being taken from his master's side at the battle that was raging within the Emerald Dream, Malfurion demanded to be go back. Slowly his anger abated as his senses, dulled by sleep, came back into focus and he felt the fullness of my presence. This along with Tyrande's reassurance Malfurion calmed enough for me to explain myself. I feel like this has happened very quickly with no explanation of how he chose the timeline or got there etc…

"Tyrande I have told you enough to convince you to assist me, but now with Malfurion present I will share with both of you the critical points from Illidan history.

"At the moment of his birth, Illidan was marked for greatness by hid golden colour of his eyes. As you are well aware at the time those with amber eyes, so different from the common silver ones, were said to be marked with a great destiny. In his younger years the burden of this destiny weighed heavy up on his shoulders. Illidan eagerly sought opportunities to prove himself in the eyes of his people, even attempting to learn the ways of Druidism, in the hope of making himself stand out among his people. In the end it was through night elves use of arcane magic that Illidan believed he found his true path.

"During this time Illidan discovered his feelings for you Tyrande. Slowly his need to prove himself to his people was replaced by the need to prove himself worthy of you. Knowing his heart, Illidan focused himself on proving he was worthy to be your mate, yet fate would have your heart fall into the hands of Malfurion.

"Illidan was stricken when he discovered this. He believed that he had not only lost you, but that Malfurion had not even realised that he had won. Illidan knew that Malfurion was still confused by his own feelings. To lose you to him, Tyrande was more than could Illidan bear. Illidan could not accept being defeated by an opponent that didn't even know they were competing."

"He could not, and would not accept it. Neither could he blame you Tyrande, or you, Malfurion who was unaware of what you had gained. Instead he laid the fault at his own feet. Believing he was unworthy of you and that if he could make himself worthy if he could win your heart. A void formed inside Illidan, formed by losing you and one he hoped he could fill with magic. Illidan was never addicted to magic itself Tyrande, he was addicted to winning your heart."

"Tragically it was this very determination to win your heart that drove you further into the arms of Malfurion and ultimately fixed the void in Illidan's heart. With each failure to win you back Illidan became more willing to discover and use any and all paths to obtain power."

"When Illidan first learned of your love for Malfurion, his grief attracted the attention of the one called Xavius. Drawn to his suffering, the newly formed Satyr was able to peer into Illidan's mind, while it vulnerable because of his emotions. Xavius attempted to manipulate him. Hoping to use Illidan's pain to turn him against Malfurion, he tried to convince Illidan that killing you, would make Tyrande his own. Fortunately the sibling bond Illidan had with you, Malfurion, was stronger than the pain he felt at losing Tyrande, to him harming you would be like harming himself. While he did entertain the thought for a moment, Illidan quickly chastised himself for allow the thought to even enter his mind. With Illidan's emotions confused and Xavius' manipulation, Illidan became reckless and even more emotionally unstable. During the coming battle Illidan's recklessness lead to him casting a spell that not only hit the demons, but also the Night Elves fighting them. Seeing the recklessness of Illidan's spell casting, the army's commander decided to relieve Illidan of his command. Feeling cheated Illidan left after the battle in an attempt to end the war by himself. While Illidan's mind was unstable it only tempered his magic abilities. Illidan was able to easily subdue the Fel Hounds that had plagued the magical Night Elf people and even caused the demons guarding the palace not to interfere with his journey to the palace of Azshara."

"Illidan, as you know, was able to enter the palace. Once inside he was brought before the portal they had constructed and the Night Elf Queen, Azshara. Brought before the Night Elf Queen, Illidan was tasked with proving his defection and loyalty. The leader of the Highborne, Xavius was naturally suspicious of Illidan. Xavius directed him to look within the portal that the Highborne had summoned, where within the dark Titan, Sargeras waited. Xavius believed that his God would know instantly of any deceit from Illidan. Looking into the portal Illidan's will was snared by Sargeras' own. Illidan was powerless to resist as his very being was laid bare for Sargeras to see. However Illidan somehow managed to keep his plan of defeating demons secret. To my knowledge he is the only Night Elf to have looked within that portal and not fallen under the influence of Sargeras' will. Pleased with the potential of the young Night Elf, Sargeras chose to give him a 'gift' for his service."

"Sargeras burned demonic runes into Illidan's skin, which enhanced his ability to control magical energies, as well as burning out Illidan's amber eyes, replacing them with demonic hell fire that allowed him to see the very fabric of magic. Illidan, having earned the trust of his 'allies' learned much about the portal during his time as a double agent within the palace. He devised a plan to reverse the portal, instead of summoning demons; it would draw them from the world, banishing them.

"It was during this time that he found you, Tyrande, as you tried to escape from the palace. Illidan hoped to show you that he could save the world. You attempted to stop him, believing his use of the Well of Eternity's waters was beyond reckless. You trying to convince him that he needed Malfurion and your disbelief in his plan is what hurt Illidan's pride most of all. Silencing you magically with a wave of his hand, Illidan prepared his ritual determined to prove himself to you. By achieving this he hoped to prove that it was he, and not Malfurion, who would save Azeroth. What you did not know at the time was that there was another force at play. The Old God's had engineered this whole scenario, they hoped to use the Well of Eternity and the portal that the Night Elves had created to free themselves from their prison. They had been manipulating Illidan's thoughts and secretly influencing his spell casting, his ritual towards their own ends without his knowledge."

"During Illidan's spell casting demons dropped down from the sky. You arrived just in time Malfurion. Together with the Demon Soul, you and Illidan worked together to defend yourselves and fight the demons. Facing death at from the demons attack the two of you put aside your differences and re-forged the bond you had shared since birth. With a unity only twins shared and together with the magic granted by the Demon Soul you and Illidan battled against the demon. For a short time the two of you worked together, your magic's complementing each others as you vanquished your, would be assassins. After your victory the Old Gods once more tried to manipulate the two of you, it was only through your words, Malfurion, that Illidan was able to resist their temptation."

"You and your allies were able to defeat the Burning Legion, but the strain that was placed up on Well of Eternity caused it to explode in a terrible event called the Sundering, which split Azeroth's continent of Kalimdor apart."

"Unknown to you both Illidan was distraught over the loss of the Well of Eternity. As I told you, Tyrande, he did it for your people, that was only partly true. To lose the Well of Eternity, the source of all arcane magic on Azeroth was unthinkable to Illidan, without it all hope of being worthy of your love perished. He was terrified at the thought, and this is why he lashed out with such reckless abandon at those who tried to stop him."

"During Illidan's imprisonment he was able to reflect on his past. He was able to come to terms with your decision, Tyrande. He focused his time on training with the Warglaives he had taken from a Doom Guard commander, which he could summon and dismiss at will. He was also able to study the demon tattoos burned into his body with his new eyes, in time he was able to discover much about the Fel magic. He was also able to master the Warglaives and their secrets. It was with this mastery of fighting with the Warglaives along with his study of the Fel demonic magic that allowed him to become so proficient at sensing demons and how to destroy them."

"Though he was able to come to terms with you choosing Malfurion above himself, Tyrande, his feelings for you never lessened.

"Do you know what it was like for him? Imprisoned for ten millennia in darkness and without a single word spoken to him in all that time, to hear your voice was euphoric. You brought to him his freedom and the feel of the moon on his skin. At your plea for help, how could he refuse? And though he still was pained by the sentence you issued to him, Malfurion. He hoped to prove that he was no demons pawn, and so he decided to free Felwood of the demonic magic corrupting it. No longer believing himself a part of the Night Elf society you had formed since his imprisonment, Illidan's loyalty was only to himself and you, Tyrande."

"Do you know what he did within Felwood forest? He absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan. Without its power he would have been unable to slay the Dreadlord known as Tichondrius and destroy the Demon portal. With the absorption of the artefacts energies he became something other than Night Elf or Demon."

The two Night Elves had been reliving old memories, which had been dulled by time and were now being brought back to the fore of their minds with my telling. Malfurion began to speak, distraught as he relived the actions of his brother. He once more saw the soulless demon he believed his brother had become when he came to assistance Illidan in Felwood. I silenced him with my hand and a look that made it clear I would not accept any interruption during my recounting of the past.

"Malfurion, do you know what Demons are or where they come from?"

Malfurion was taken aback by my question, he simply shook his head. Like many on Azeroth, he had never wondered about the Demons origins. They were simply 'Demons', part of the Burning Legion. Knowing they are Demons is enough for many of the people of Azeroth; most of them did not care to think about them once having been beings of their own races who were twisted and turned into servants that Sargeras deemed worthy to serve him. Many did not even consider that the fate of these races had almost become the fate of many of those upon Azeroth. In fact many of the Night Elves that had served Queen Azshara had become Demons, though they now called themselves 'Satyrs'. Such is the way of the Burning Legion; it is made up of many races from many worlds which Sargeras has twisted to his own ends. Even less realise that Sargeras is in fact a Titan, one of those who helped shape Azeroth, and as such his power is of the Titans, and therefore only turned to ending life instead of creating it.

"From Titan magic, their master, Sargeras created them from many worlds. You would recognise their original form as much as you recognise that the Satyr were once Night Elves. Sargeras changes their body and minds to best serve him, binding them to his will. The same magic that created life on Azeroth is the same force used to create the Demons. Magic is neither good nor evil, it is simply a tool with which one can achieve such acts. The nature of magic is in truth far more complex than that and as such it is not that which I wish to discuss with you. What you must know is that while Illidan transformed when he absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan, his soul was very much his own. Illidan did not become a mindless Demon of the legion.

"When you banished Illidan from Azeroth for what he had become, it was he who felt betrayed. He had once more done that which you had asked of him, only for you to then curse all that he had achieved. Angered by your actions Illidan set out to rediscover a world he no longer knew. During this time he was tracked down by Kil'Jaeden. Kil'Jaeden tasked Illidan with destroying the Lich King, a creation of Kil'Jaeden's own making that had betrayed him. He offered Illidan power in exchange for this service, though in truth Illidan had little say in the matter. Kil'Jaeden is the right hand of Sargeras; his power surpasses that of even the late Archimonde. Illidan knew that he could not hope to survive his wrath and so was forced into Kil'Jaeden's service.

"Illidan knew of the Eye of Sargeras from memories stored within the Skull of Gul'dan; the memories of Gul'dan himself. Illidan used the Eye of Sargeras to perform a ritual that would have, if it had been successful, shattered the roof of the world, destroying the Frozen Throne, and the Lich King along with it. However you, Malfurion stopped the ritual. You knew nothing of Illidan's plans, only the destruction it was causing the World. You believed you were stopping a great evil, but have you ever stopped to think how much life could have been saved if the Lich King was destroyed that day?"

"With the ritual stopped, Illidan fled. You and the Warden, Maiev, worked together to track down Illidan, and to imprison him once more .It was during this time that Maiev left Tyrande for dead, telling you that she had seen the Priestess ripped apart before her very eyes, hoping to use your anger to focus your efforts on finding Illidan. It was only because of Kael'thas Sunstrider that you learned the truth of Tyrande's fate. Enraged at Maiev's deception you restrained the Warden, and set out to save Tyrande. Illidan, learning of the priestess' fate through his Naga, came to Malfurion offering his help and to have peace between them. Illidan knew that because of the river that cut Tyrande off from your forces Malfurion, only his Naga would be able to reach her in time. Wise enough to know you would not make it in time before the Scourge forces got to her you accepted your brother's alliance, reluctantly."

"Although Illidan was successful in saving Tyrande, he had failed Kil'Jaeden. Not only had he failed, because you disrupted his ritual, he also sacrificed what little time he had left to save Tyrande. Knowing the wrath of Kil'Jaeden would be swift, Illidan decided to flee to Outland, but before he left he wished peace between the two of you."

"Even travelling to Outland however was not enough for Illidan to escape Kil'Jaeden's wrath for long. However after seeing the Naga and Blood Elves that had joined Illidan, Kil'Jaeden decided to give him one more chance to destroy the Lich King.

"Illidan amassed his army and began his siege of the Ice Crown Citadel. It was during his siege that he confronted the Lich King's champion, Arthas Menethil. Illidan faced Arthas in battle and he was defeated. Most of this is commonly known, but what none seem to have realized is the price of his defeat. Arthas earned his victory when he cut across Illidan's chest with the Runeblade Frostmourne, and as the blade ravaged his flesh it also devoured his soul."

"Illidan was found defeated and broken by his allies after Arthas left him for dead. Illidan would have surely died there if he was still but a Night Elf. But the Demon part of him lived on. With his body robbed of its soul, the Demon part of him gained dominance."

"This cannot be!" Malfurion roared, the vision of Illidan's battle against Arthas, fresh in his mind. "Illidan…" Malfurion stared, his eyes wide. He could see the broken form of his brother within the snow and ice of Northrend and knew it to be true. Tyrande whispered prayers to Elune, as she managed her grief. I believe she knew that if she had not set Illidan free from his prison, he would have escaped this fate.

"It is. Do you not think it odd how your brother behaved upon his return to Outland after his defeat at Arthas' hands? Those he once called allies, who he had freed, he now enslaved. The blood of the Pit lord, Magtheridon, he used to create an army of Fel Orcs. Illidan even enslaving Demons to his will. None of this is would have been done by the Illidan you knew. These are things only befitting a Demon and without his soul it is what he had become. But there is still time to stop this, to save him. Will you assist me?"

"It began with Illidan, he is the catalyst. His death will bring only greater suffering to the world, but his survival? I have seen the destiny his golden orbs ordained and it starts here, with the both of you. Will you help me?"

My words hung heavy on their minds. My words had made them relive much of their pasts, and shown them many things they had not realized at the time. Malfurion knew of the suffering the world had endured because of the Lich King's Scourge and Tyrande knew that it was because of her that Illidan had the chance to absorb the Skull of Gul'dan.

Tyrande was the first to rouse herself from her thoughts, she looked at me and I could see the resolve in her eyes. As she stepped forward, Malfurion placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Together." He said to her. They stared into each other's eyes, and I could sense the unspoken words they shared. Finally they both nodded to each other, their hands outstretched to me.

I took their hands in my own, and the world faded away.

These children of ours do not see the battle we rage amongst the stars. That to confront Sargeras, would only become a second tragedy, like the one we faced when we confronted the Old Gods. To destroy what another makes and claim our way to be right, would be no different than what he is doing.

No, they cannot see what is at stake. That they, our creations, must stand against this alone, to prove that our way is right through their actions alone is the only true way to obtain victory. That our children will flourish within the universe and that not even his Burning Legion can snuff out the life we created.

I only pushed them down another path, one that was always there. I stand before you to be judged. But do not judge me on my actions, but what they lead to. You now know what I started, now watch it unfold, a shattered path made whole.


	2. Chapter 2

The world returned after I had shifted myself and the two Night Elves to a different time and space. Now within the Black Temple itself, Malfurion and Tyrande would walk upon the path I had set them on. I had changed their clothes into their preferred battle clothing. Giving them all the advice I could, and I said my goodbyes before opening the door to where they would find Illidan within his inner sanctum.

"..are not prepared!" The words crashed through the door as they opened. The voice instantly effected Tyrande and Malfurion, both their faces turned grim at the sound of it. Turning towards the open door they could see nothing but darkness.

Only they could walk this path now, I left my physical body behind having done all that I could do for the two of them. The sound of the Sands of Time dispersing caused them to turn back to where I had been, only to watch the last few pieces of golden sand vanishing. They faced each other and I could see the unspoken words pass between their eyes. They knew that it was up to them and that whatever was to come, they would face it together. Looking at the veil like darkness that covered the door like a veil, they stepped through the door. Though I could not be there is my physical form, I would see this through to the end.

The darkness they had entered at first appeared at first to be smoke; however it was something much more sinister. It swallowed all sound and light that entered it and moved with a purpose all of its own. Malfurion and Tyrande felt it pressing upon them, it was only because they held each other's hand that they did not panic, and kept moving forward. Though it was only a few short seconds after they had entered the darkness, it felt like an eternity, both Malfurion and Tyrande were relieved to come out on the other side, until they took in the nightmarish scene that lay before them.

Stepping into Illidan's sanctum, they found themselves in a cavernous room that's walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in the same darkness they had just passed through, save for one. One side of the room was open to the world, allowing them to look upon Shadowmoon Valley. The valley had been the focal point of a terrible ritual that had caused a cataclysmic event upon the world of Outland. The land was a barren waste of black rock, covered in fissures and volcanic mountains that spewed forth demonic green lava. Green fumes rose into the sky, blanketing it in clouds that crackled with lightning and rained acidic liquid. Within the centre of the room burned an inferno of Fel fire, with two armies standing on either side of it, these were the Aldor and Scryer armies and their champions. I had told Malfurion and Tyrande to expect them before I opened the door.

Two armies stood on opposite sides of the fire, their grim faces made even grimmer by the green glow that the Fel fire gave off emitted. The same darkness that engulfed the room rose from the fire like smoke, before pooling on to the floor. The two armies stared at the inferno as if mesmerized, awaiting a change within it.

So focused were the armies attention upon the inferno that Malfurion and Tyrande found themselves watching it as closely as they had. So monstrous was the scene that it was only then that Malfurion realised there was no sign of Illidan. Before he could act however a shadowy form leapt out from within the inferno, shooting upward toward the ceiling where it was lost within the darkness.

"You come to my world uninvited. Slaughter my minions and laying waste to my plans. Now having grown bold by these, poultry, victories you step willing into my very lair?" All eyes searched upward to find the source of the voice.

"There!" Someone shouted as two burning orbs appeared near the ceiling. Suddenly, following the sound of beating wings, the room was buffeted by a gust of wind that blew away the darkness that had surrounded the orbs.

With wide spread leathery wings spread wide Illidan looked down upon the trespassers. His flaming eyes burned with hatred as he glared at the two armies beneath him, he had not yet noted the presence of Malfurion and Tyrande. His demonic tattoos flared a monstrous green as he drew magic into himself,. then Plummeting towards the floor, he fell with such speed, back into the inferno that the floor broke under his feet.

The inferno of Fel fire rippled outward as if it was a pool of water that had a boulder thrown into it. Waves ten feet high flowed to cover the room. Seeing the wave of Fel fire coming towards them, the armies spell casters raised barriers around them that easily defended them from the fire as it flowed past and over them. Tyrande pulled Malfurion towards herself while chanting words of power, moonlight fell upon them. Elune's moonlight repelled both the darkness and the Fel fire, where it fell neither could trespass.

Having passed over the armies and Malfurion and Tyrande, the Fel fire reached the surrounding walls. When it touched them the flames grew even higher and more intense. Only when it was too late did those inside realise that the flames were there to keep them in, not attack them directly.

Illidan stood rose up from the kneeling position he had landed in, facing the side of the room that showed the view of Shadowmoon Valley. Standing to his full height, his curved horns thrust skyward, proudly, Illidan cast his arms wide, as if trying to embrace the view. Those who looked upon him now could see the full effect that the Lord of the Burning Legion's gift and absorbing the Skull of Gul'dan had had on Illidan.

Twin horns thrust outward from Illidan's forehead, curving upwards, adding an extra two feet to his height. With his back to the two armies, they could not see the burning fires that had become his eyes, a "gift" from Sargeras, though they could see clearly his second gift. Illidan's body was scared do you mean scarred by demonic runes that burned green; covering his front and back, from his neck to his midsection, and running down his arms. While the rest of Illidan's changes appeared to be scars upon his Night Elf body, the final change marked him forever as something other than a Night Eld. Illidan's body changed dramatically from the waist down. His legs were covered in thick midnight blue hair, ending in cloven hoofs.

All within the room held their breath. Witnessing Illidan in all his might, none were willing to make the first move. While they watched Illidan's tattoos began to burn, at first the tattoos had appeared black, now they burned a bright emerald green. The change happened swiftly as if something had set fire to the tattoos and emerald flames spread outward, rapidly filling in the intricate patterns. Starting from at his neck and lower back the tattoos burned toward Illidan's midsection and then spread down his arms. Bright orbs of light covered Illidan's hands, blinding those who had watched. Illidan now held his Twin Warglaives within his hands. Turning his head, Illidan looked back over his shoulder, at the two armies behind him.

"You are not prepared." The words were little more than a whisper yet still managed to be heard throughout the room, working their way into the very soul of those that heard them. Both armies felt a chill run down their spine at Illidan's words. With their escape cut off and Illidan before them, fear began to grip both armies.

Malfurion was filled with despair as he looked upon the demonic form of his brother. Though he had believed me when I had spoken to him about Illidan's fate, it was one thing to be given the knowledge, but quite another to witness it first-hand. Malfurion had witnessed the demonic changes that his brother had under gone and though he had despaired then at what Illidan had done, he was still his brother. Malfurion did not know what the thing was that stood before him, wearing his brother skin, was but he could sense nothing of Illidan within it.

Tyrande was shaken more than Malfurion by what had become of Illidan. The memory of freeing him from his prison plagued her. She felt fully responsible for what she witnessed before her now, if only she had listened to Malfurion and left Illidan within his prison, at least he would still have his soul and not have become this demon.

Malfurion however found a spark of hope, remembering why he was here, he prepared himself to confront Illidan. Knowing that if he allowed the two armies to clash with Illidan, he would be powerless to stop battle, stepping forward, Malfurion took the first step upon the path I had set in motion.

"Illidan!" Malfurion roared his challenge as he moved to approach Illidan.

"Brother!" Surprise was clear upon Illidan's face as he turned to face Malfurion. "Have you come to banish me from this world too? You will not find me so willing to obey you as I have in the past!" The words dripped with venom as he began walking towards Malfurion.

"Come brother. Face me. Let us settle once and for all who has the power to truly lead our people!" Illidan's eyes and tattoos flared even brighter with his challenge. Holding his arms wide, Illidan mocked Malfurion, offering the first strike.

Malfurion reached into a pouch at his waist, pulling from it a handful of tiny seeds. Calling to the wind, he threw them towards Illidan. The wind, coming at Malfurion's call, sped the seeds toward Illidan, where they covered him, instantly the seeds sprouted Iron Bark veins that within a matter of moments grew an inch thick surrounding Illidan's entire body.

Just as quickly as the Iron Bark thorns sprouted, Fel Fire covered them, consuming them within a matter of seconds. Illidan stepped through the smoke and ash. The smirk that covered his face was soon replaced by shock. Using the thorns as a distraction Malfurion had called upon the wind once more. Transforming his arms into wings Malfurion used the wind and his wings to leap into the air and propel himself towards Illidan.

Landing almost on top of Illidan, Malfurion's body transformed once more, growing monstrous in size, becoming bear like. Malfurion grabbed Illidan in a bear hug that threatened to crush him. If Illidan had still been but a Night Elf their confrontation would have ended then and there. Illidan however was far more than a mere Night Elf now, he struggled against his brother's embrace, and was able to keep Malfurion from pulling him close to his chest where Malfurion would be able to get the leverage to break his back.

"Is that all you have, brother? You will fare no better than your plants." As Illidan summoned more magic to engulf Malfurion in Fel Fire, moonlight fell upon them.

"What?" Illidan looked up into the moonlight. "Tyrande!" Illidan looked past his brother at the High Priestess. Having pulled herself from her reverie, Tyrande chanted a spell to dampen Illidan's demonic magic.

Malfurion used this opening to summon the soul shard between himself and Illidan. Illidan tore his gaze away from Tyrande and stared at the Soul Shard, his face twisted in rage and fear.

"Noooooo!" Illidan screamed. The demon part of him sensed what was within the shard.

"Yes, brother!" Malfurion replied. Summoning all his strength he pulled Illidan towards himself and on to the Soul Shard. As the shard touched Illidan's skin it was absorbed into him, vanishing with a pop. (sounds like a really crap descriptive word and like it doesn't fit well with your other words)

Illidan slumped within Malfurion's arms as if someone had cut the strings that had animated him.

The room was silent as if every soul within it held their breath waiting for what was going to happen next. Time seemed to stretch on and on, with each passing second the room became more focused upon Illidan.

Slowly Illidan began to stir within Malfurion's arms.

"Illidan?" Malfurion whispered to his brother. Feared gripped Malfurion, fear of what he would be forced to do if the Soul Shard was unable to give Illidan control of his body once more.

"Brother?" Illidan's flaming eyes looked at Malfurion, then past him as Tyrande came to stand at Malfurion's side. "Tyrande? What are you… What have I done?"

Illidan closed his eyes as the memories of what the demonic part of him had done came to him. Opening his eyes he looked at Malfurion and Tyrande. It was the first time the two of them had seen Illidan looking so defeated, even when Malfurion sentenced him to imprisonment he stood defiant to the end. They didn't know what to say to him as he regained enough strength to steady himself, freeing the embrace Malfurion had on him. Illidan stood, his eyes downcast, looking defeated.

As the three of them stood in an awkward silence, the two armies watched, unsure what to make of what was going on before them. Illidan lifted his head, he spoke to the shadows.

"Akama I never meant for any of this, what I did to your people…" Illidan's words trailed off.

"Peace Illidan Stormrage, my people have suffered less than they would have had you not come to this world and dethroned the Pit Lord Magtheridon. I sensed you had been lost to the demon within, what I sought was not your death, but to put an end to that torment."

Illidan stared at Akama, but before he could respond the heavens shattered. The Black Temple itself shook with the force of the thunder that erupted with Shadowmoon Valley. Lightning began to strike the earth through the entire valley. Molten green lava erupted from the earth as if the heavens attempted to tear the entire valley apart.

Within the clouds a darkness moved, as if a great black shadow passed over them. Traveling with unbelievable speed the shadow made it's way toward the Black Temple.

"No…" Illidan said, the fear within his voice was disturbing enough to pull the others attention away from the spectacle taking place outside and instead look at Illidan. He stared at the shadow moving towards them with horror. "He has come. Quickly, you must prepare these armies of yours. They must hold. I need time!"

They all looked at Illidan, until their attention was once more pulled back to what was happening within the valley. The dread that began to fill the room was becoming thick, they could feel some new horror approaching, but they could not understand what it was. The shadow was almost upon them, and it was then that they knew it was heading directly towards the room they were in.

All eyes were turned up towards the shadow now within the clouds that hung directly above them, until the heavens once more unleashed their power, as sheets of lightning crashed down upon the temple. The lightning was blinding while the thunder that followed deafened them.

As the lightning ceased and those within the Black Temple looked up into the sky, they knew fear. Kil'Jaeden, commander of the Burning Legion and the right hand to Sargeras stood before the temple. Enlarging himself he towered even over the Black Temple itself, his burning eyes looked down upon those within Illidan's sanctum as if they were little more than ants.

"You have failed me Illidan Stormrage!" Kil'Jaeden's voice rolled over the Black Temple, causing the walls to tremble. "Now you raise an army up to challenge the Burning Legion? Your soul shall suffer endless pain. You will never know the peace of death!" Kil'Jaeden lifted his arm, his finger traced lines in the sky that left streaks of fire, as he wrote runes in the very air.

"Brother you must give me time. This is but an avatar, soon he will summon demons to aid him. You must hold them back while I prepare. You must trust me." Without waiting for Malfurion's response, Illidan sat himself upon the temple's floor, crossing his legs he entered a meditative trance.

Malfurion could do little more then trust Illidan now. He looked toward the gigantic form of Kil'Jaeden's avatar, it continued to draw demonic runes within the sky. The similarities between Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde were remarkable. Malfurion couldn't help but think back to the other Demon Lord, and the battles they had waged against each other, and that it had cost his people, his world. With grim determination he turned to Tyrande. "Tyrande go to the Scryer's. You have dealt with the Blood Elves before, tell them what is about to happen. I will go to the Aldor. Be safe my love."

"Elune watch over you." Tyrande replied.

No sooner had Tyrande and Malfurion told of the coming threat and prepared the two armies for battle then the first portals began to appear. Demons poured from them, Fel Guard, Doom Guard, and Fel Beast's came in the first wave.

The Aldor and Scryer forces made quick work of the Demons, but for everyone they slay another quickly appears through the portal. With more portals continuing to open the Demons were soon able to arrive quicker than the Aldor and Scryer could kill them. Soon the Demons had assembled themselves, their battle lines beginning to take form. With enough Demons to now make a barrier, Eredar Warlocks begin to emerge from the portal. The spellcasters that had been able to take care of the Fel Guard and Doom Guard, allowing the soldiers to deal with the Fel Beasts, were soon being assaulted by these Burning Legion reinforcements.

The two armies would have soon been overrun if not for Malfurion and Tyrande. Malfurion called to the wind, creating miniature tornadoes, that despite their size span with tremendous speed. The tornadoes easily picked up debris and fallen demons causing vast amounts of damage as they rolled through the Demon's lines. The force of them was such that any Demon caught within them was soon pummeled to a bloody pulp within a matter of seconds. The Demon's that faced the Aldor armie were constantly thrown into disarray as they tried to avoid the tornadoes. Leaving the wind to cause havoc throughout the Demon's lines, Malfurion took another pouch from his belt, pouring its contents upon the floor. Seeds the size of rocks spread out before him, channeling power into the seeds they began to sprout, turning into what appeared to be miniature trees. Within a matter of moments and small miniature forest had formed before Malfurion. With a word it sprang to life and Malfurion directed his Trents towards the Burning Legion to reinforce the Aldor's front lines.

Tyrande called to the Elune, offering her body as a vessel for the Mother Moon's power. Tyrande's skin began to glow with a pale light, as if she was the moon herself. Tiny sparks of light began to rain down from the sky upon the Demon army, like little stars. At first the Demon's had ignored them, until the stars started to eat through Demon skin and armour with little trouble, slaying many, until the Warlocks began to cast shields to protect the army. However such was Elune's power that the warlocks were hard pressed to stop Tyrande's attack. With the warlocks distracted Tyrande pulled out her bow, while she chanted her prayer to Elune, aiming for the warlocks Tyrande unleashed her arrows. With ever shot Tyrande hit her mark, her arrows burned with a magical fire that quickly consumed the distracted warlocks.

Fel Guards cloaked in shadow made their way past the Aldor and Scryer lines. The assassins snake lined their way towards Illidan while he was distracted, concentrating on his ritual. The would be assassins were soon overtaken by another shadow, which preyed on the demonic ones. The shadow appeared to jump from one demonic shadow to the next, leaving behind severed limbs and decapitated bodies.

The last demonic shadow made it to Illidan, it's blade falling towards him. In a flash Akama appeared before the Fel Guard commander. Akama's twin scythes caught the Fel Guard's blade. The force of the blow pushed Akama to his knees. Looking into the Fel Guard's eyes, Akama smiled. He sensed the two shadows approaching from either side. The spirit wolves pounced upon the unsuspecting Fel Guard Commander, his body was ripped apart within a matter of moments.

With the Demon assassins dealt with, Akama looked back upon Illidan, he appeared to have not noticed how close he had come to meeting with the Fel Guard's blade. With Illidan safe Akama stepped once more into the shadow.

The battle waged on furiously. While the Demons were taking heavy casualties they continued to pour forth from the portals. If this continued it was only a matter of time until the Aldor and Scryer forces began to fall. Malfurion and Tyrande could not keep up their own assaults indefinitely.

A low murmur had begun throughout the room, many who had heard it were either too busy and distracted to take notice until it grew louder. Soon the sound began to fill the room. Demon and mortal alike began to become distracted by the noise, many sensed it was the precursor to some sort of attack coming from the other side. Yet neither side had noticed any attack or change, until room itself appeared to move. The darkness that covered the floor, walls, and ceiling began to move. It twisted and turned like smoke that was being slowly drawn to the centre of the room, towards Illidan.

Illidan sat within the centre of the room the darkness began to gather around him, covering him like a second skin, that grew darker as he drew more of it toward himself. The darkness was now being pulled to Illidan with great speed, his body was lost within the darkness now. As the last of the darkness covered him, Illidan opened his eyes, only their light was able to pierce the darkness that surrounded his body. Illidan's metamorphosis was complete.

Illidan quickly summoned orbs of darkness, surrounded in Fel Fire, he shot them towards the demon portals. Destabilising many, shutting them down, a few managed to survive, the Burning Legion's warlocks were able to intercept the shadow orbs at the cost of defending from other attacks. With one attack Illidan had managed to shut down many of the demonic portals, and distract the Eredar warlocks to allow the Aldor and Scryer spellcasters to rip through the Demon ranks.

Creating more shadow orbs Illidan fired them towards Kil'Jaeden's avatar. The avatar was forced to stop summoning more portals and focus on defending itself upon Illidan's attack. Red lightning shot forth from the Demon Lord's fingers, destroying the shadow orbs that collapsed with a monstrous thunder clap.

With the Demon portals diminished and Kil'Jaeden's avatar unable to create more the Demon forces soon began to dwindle. Malfurion and Tyrande were soon able to leave the Aldor and Scryer forces to take care of the last remaining Demons and lend their aid to Illidan.

With the three of them combing their power, Kil'Jaeden's avatar was soon hard pressed to defend from their combined attacks. Illidan's shadow orbs began to strike the Avatar's body. Where the shadow orbs struck they ripped through the Avatar's body, diminishing its power. With defeat clear Kil'Jaeden's roared of rage burst forth from the Avatar.

"Your will burn, Stormrage!" Came Kil'Jaeden.

With the Avatar's defeat the remaining Demon forces were quickly wiped out by the Aldor and Scryer forces, along with help from Malfurion, Tyrande, and Illidan.

With the battle over Aldor and Scryer began to heal their wounded and collect their fallen. Malfurion and Tyrande freely offered their aid. The shadows that had covered Illidan's body dispersed into the air like smoke. While Illidan fell to his knees, exhausted.

Having done what he could Malfurion turn to Illidan, he knew it was time to decide what they would do now. While watching his brother recovering Malfurion caught movement from the corner of his eye, something shot across his vision towards Illidan, before he could even shout a warning the shadow was upon Illidan

A glaive cut through the air where Illidan's neck had been only moments before. With reflexes beyond any Night Elf, Illidan had dodged the attack and seized the attacker by their throat. Maive Shadowsong now hung off the ground within Illidan's grasp, her hands clawed at Illidan's arm in an attempt to release his grip, her glaive fell to the floor, forgotten in their struggle.

"Illidan, stop!" Malfurion shouted.

"No brother, this hunt has gone on long enough!" Illidan shot back, never taking his eyes off of Maive's. Before Malfurion could respond a red aura covered Illidan and spread to Maive. The brightness of the aura grew with intensity until Malfurion was forced to cover his eyes and then it vanished.

Illidan stood before Maive, her body crumpled upon the floor.

"Illidan, what have you done?"

"Peace, brother. I have not killed her." Illidan nudged Maive with his cloven hoof, causing Maive to stir. "I have joined my essence with hers. Now she has the leash she always wanted. She can sense me anywhere I go and my intent. If one of us dies so does the other, our souls have been bound to each other's destiny."

Malfurion stared at Illidan not knowing what to make of the situation. He was unable to decide if what Illidan had done was a kindness or monstrous, though he knew that Maiev need for vengeance was unquenchable, perhaps this was the best solution.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know what you did that allowed me return to myself, brother, but it is only temporary. Even now I can feel myself returning to what I had become. This way I have prolonged what you have done for me, and if I am unable to regain what Arthas stole, then she will be our insurance against this. - Illidan gestured to their surroundings - from happening again."

Malfurion could do little but agree with Illidan's decision. He had seen first hand what Illidan had become when the demonic part of him gained control. He would rather see his brother laid to rest then once more become the thing he had confronted this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kintari watched as the new timeline he had created took hold. He had set the seed and nurtured it, now he could do little more then watch as the roots took hold. It was in the hands of fate now. He could only risk directly influencing this timeline briefly, even then his brief influences could cause the greatest of ripples that may lead to its destruction.

Illidan Stormrage meditated alongside his brother. Since his return to Azeroth, things had not been as they should have. The portal he had created to take them back to Azeroth had brought himself, Malfurion and Maiev to the Barrow Dens, within the Moonglades. Tyrande Whisperwind had sent word that she had arrived within her chambers within the Temple of Elune in Darnassus. Illidan sensed something had manipulated his spell, but any attempts to discover how had left him without answers. What was more frustrating was that Malfurion appeared to be trapped within the Emerald Dream. Maiev had discovered that Malfurion had been in this condition for sometime, everyone they had spoken to assured her that Malfurion had never left the Barrow Dens. Yet Illidan knew that this wasn't the case. Still even these mysteries needed to be put on hold in the face of more pressing matters.

Illidan was torn between helping his brother and regaining his soul from Arthas. Who now called himself the 'Lich King.' He knew that he could help aid his brother free himself from the dream realm, he could sense the demonic presences within it. With his knowledge of demonic spells he believed he could aid his brother greatly in his struggle against this mysterious force that he had learned rampaged throughout the Emerald Dream. Unfortunately whatever spell Malfurion had cast that allowed Illidan to become himself had not restored his soul truly. Even now he could feel it fading, it was only a matter of time before the demonic part of him took control once more.

"I will not waste this chance brother. I will prove to you once and for all that the demons have no hold over me." Rising from his meditative stance, Illidan stood before his brother. He scowled once more to see his brother in such a state. Though he was almost proud of what Malfurion had achieved. The earth itself had bound itself to Malfurion. Tiny roots had grown from his body into the earth, sustaining it while Malfurion was trapped within the Emerald Dream.

They had both come far on the paths that had separated them when they were younger. A crooked smile spread across his face as his mind went back to the past. Once they had been inseparable, the only family they had since their parents deaths. His nostalgia soon turned bitter when he thought how much they had drifted apart.

"When did our decisions and actions hold such weight, brother?" Illidan almost laughed to himself. Once he had craved to have such power, to be able to change the world. Now that they both could and had done such feats he wasn't sure it was worth what he had lost.

Raising a hand to look at the demonic talon that it had become, he scowled. Illidan knew it was time. With one last look at his brother, he vowed he would return and free him from the nightmare that held him. Just like Malfurion had freed him from his.

Within another room of the Barrow Dens that Illidan prepared earlier, he began casting his spell. A hole appeared in the centre of the room, like something had punched through the very fabric of reality. Soon the hole had opened wide enough to let him walk through it.

With his spell work complete Illidan walked towards the portal he had summoned. He stopped on the edge to look over his shoulder. "Are you going to continue to hide in the shadows or are you coming?"

The shadows at the entrance of the room grew darker as another night elf emerged from it, detaching themselves from it. Maiev Shadowsong gave Illidan a deathly stare.

"Silence as usual. Here take this." Illidan said, throwing something other his shoulder before stepping through the portal.

Maiev snatched it from the air, never taking her eyes of Illidan's back until he had disappeared through the portal. Once he had she looked at what she had caught. The white stone with its blue rune was surly a , Maiev quickly ran through the portal to catch up with him.

The cold winds bit into Illidan's flesh. Quickly casting a spell, the wind no longer tore at him, though the northern winds howls were still loud in his ears. Still he had no trouble sensing when Maiev had come through the portal. With a thought he closed.

"If I fall, use the Hearthstone to return to the Moonglades. Tell Tyrande what happened and what I attempted to do.

"What are you talking about?" Maiev asked venomously.

Instead of telling her, Illidan pointed up the ridge in front of them. The ridge was the only landmark in a sea of endless snow.

Illidan knew that Maiev had noticed what he was pointing to when he heard a gasp escape her before she could control herself.

Staring down on them from atop the ridge, sitting upon a skeleton horse, was the Lich King.

Illidan had not taken his eyes off of the Lich King since he had come through the portal. He had spent the majority of his time, since returning to Azeroth to find Arthas and when he would be alone. His efforts had been well worth it. Now, upon this ridge the Lich King was about to look down upon his endless horde as he prepared to attack the whole of Azeroth. This was the perfect chance for Illidan to regain his soul.

The demonic tattoos covering Illidan's body flared as he spread his wings wide and used them to push himself forward as he summoned the Twin glaives of Azzinoth. Without another word he charged towards the Lich King.

In response the Lich King dismount from his horse and raise his cursed runeblade, Frostmourne. Readying himself to meet Illidan's charge.

Their blades met in a fantastic explosion of power. The magical energies of Illidan's blades burned bright green while the runes of Frostmournes burned ice cold. The force was enough to blow away the snow surrounding them, leaving an icy surface beneath their feet.

Illidan was almost overwhelmed by the sheer might of the Lich King. Arthas had been a formidable foe before he had merged with the spirit, Ner'zhul, though he believed his arrogance when facing a human played a larger part in his defeat rather than any difference in skill. Yet now it was also he could do not to defend from the Lich King's attacks. Illidan doubted that he would have any chance of defeating him in his current condition, luckily that wasn't his goal.

Their blades clashed together in a deadly dance where one wrong step would be the end for Illidan. He saw his chance. Slashing horizontally with both blades, Illidan cut at the Lich King. With a surprising quickness the Lich King brought his blade back thrusting it between the twin blades. A pulse of deadly energy shot down the blade's length at the same time the Lich King twisted it. The force blew away Illidan's attack and Frostmourne pierced through his abdomen.

A smirk spread across the pale lips of the Lich King as the blade sank into Illidan's flesh. Quickly replaced by an expression of suspicion as Illidan grinned back at the Lich King.

Illidan brought the twin blades of Azzinoth together with a strength and speed far greater to any he had displayed in their brief exchange. He knew the Lich King had been playing with him before, safe in what he believed was his superiority. Illidan was no stranger to how such assumptions could lead to the most devastating of consequences.

The blades trapped Frostmourne between themselves as they attempted to merge back into their original form. At the same time Illidan's burning orbs burst forth from his ruined eye sockets and entrapped the Lich King's cold blue orbs. The demonic tattoos that covered his body ripped themselves clean from his flesh, showing the muscle beneath. The tattoos wrapped themselves around the Lich King immobilizing him.

Illidan knew now was the time, with the demonic energies keeping the Lich King busy, he used the energies of Azzinoth to break through Frostmournes defences and put his will into the blade.

Darkness surrounded Illidan. He did not know what to expect when he entered the cursed blade, but it was certainly not this. He could sense nothing, just endlessness, darkness. Then a golden light appeared behind him.

Illidan turned and saw a human child, the golden light appeared to come from him, pouring forth like an aura.

"Hello."

Illidan was taken aback. Was he in the runeblade? Was this some trap that he had fallen into?

"I said: Hello. You should greet me back, didn't your mom ever teach you that?" The boy tilted his head one side, waiting for Illidan to answer his question.

Illidan did not know what to make of this situation. He had hoped that the souls trapped within Frostmourne would be right next to him. At least that he would sense his own. Now he could only sense this human child, was he one of the spirits trapped within the blade?

"Oh. I get it, you're lost." The boy said, suddenly excited. "That makes sense, no one has ever come into Frostmourne by choice before."

"I'm inside Frostmourne?" Illidan asked.

"Of course! You really shouldn't have angered the Lich King like you did, he won't be happy." The boy said still smiling. Obviously the thought of the Lich King being angry did not upset the child in the slightest, infact he seemed even happy about it. "Did you come to find your brother?"

"My brother?" Illidan was once more thrown off balance.

"Yeah, he looks just like you. A little less scary looking though and he doesn't have those funny wings you have or those horns." The boy giggled. "Come, I'll take you to him." The boy offered his hand to Illidan.

Illidan new time was short, he could not hold the Lich King forever. What he had experienced so far within Frostmourne was not something he could have ever imagine and he was slow to adapt to the appearance of this human child or his questions. Even so, something told him to trust this boy. He took his hand.

The golden light that surrounded the boy stretched out from him as soon as Illidan did this, creating a tunnel of light. Instantly the boy pulled Illidan along as he ran along it.

"I'm Mattia Lehner, what's your name?" Mattia asked.

"Illidan." Illidan said. Looking around he still only saw darkness and none of if other senses picked up anything else. Not even the presence of magic was evident within this place. What realm could be so devoid of everything?

"Like your brother? That is weird." The boy said giggling. "I tried to stop him you know."

Once more Mattia went off in a completely different direction with the conversation. Illidan could do nothing but ask the obvious question.

"Who?" Even so Illidan felt like he was being being slow, as if it was he who could not keep up with the conversation.

"Arthas. I told him that we shouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't listen, fear and anger made him blind and deaf to all voices, including his own.

Now he has gone too far to turn back, but he still fights you know. I'm still strong! A prince defends his people!" The boy said with a stern pride that looked strange on such a young child. "At least that's what my father said." The child's voice grew pained at the mention of his father and he fell silent.

Illidan didn't know if this human child was insane or if humans simply spoke this way. Whatever the case he could not understand what this child meant. Obviously this human child was a soul that the Lich King had taken. A servant maybe?

"Hey, maybe you can help! You seem strong." Mattias beamed at Illidan. The melancholy that had taken him just moments ago had completely vanished.

"What could I help you with?" Illidan asked. This boy was a riddle that he had no time to solve. He was still wondering if it had been a mistake to follow this child. He had wasted precious time following him. Infact just how much time had past? Now that he thought about it he didn't know. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, but when he tried to think about it it seemed almost an eternity since he had entered Frostmourne.

"Your brother knows. Come on, we are almost there."

Just when Illidan had made up his mind to stop following the child a bright light caught his attention at the end of the tunnel.. When they stepped through it Illidan saw himself. And yet not quite. The Illidan Stormrage that looked back at him had not existed for ten thousand years. The amber orbs pierced him to his very soul. No, it was his soul looking into him, seeing him for what he truly was.

"Take his hand." Mattias said. At the same time, the other Illidan reached out to him. As if caught in a dream, Illidan reached out. When they touched the other Illidan disappeared.

Everything raced through his mind. He knew who this child was and what he represented. As he watched the human child look back at him, smiling broadly. The ground trembled.

"Time for you to go." Mattias said. He looked above him, but Illidan could not see what he was looking at. While he watched Mattias, the child began to radiate with a golden glow. Illidan felt a huge force grab hold of him as if he had been grabbed by some invisible giant.

"Remember your promise. Your brother, he's kinda scary you know? Well I guess he is gone now" Mattias said as he waved goodbye.

"I'll keep my promise." Illidan said smiling. "Yes, he has gone now." Illidan watched as the force that held him pulled him away. Overwhelming sadness crashed down on him as smiling face of Mattias disappeared.

The demonic energies holding the Lich King exploded. The blades of Azzinoth shattered, along with the energy of Illidan's demonic tattoos and fiery eyes. Illidan was thrown from the Lich King, landing near Maiev, such was the force of the explosion. The Lich King stumbled and fell to one knee. Thrusting his runeblade into the ice to support himself.

Maiev ran towards Illidan. Even she could not help but gasp at the ruin that his body had become. The bandage that had covered his eyes had come away in the explosion. Where his eyes had once been were now two smouldering craters, the flesh had burned away in parts, revealing the skull beneath. The tattoos that had once covered his body were no longer there, instead she could see the muscle underneath, as if the flesh had been flayed away.

Looking towards where the Lich King had fallen, she could see he was recovering. Without waiting to see if Illidan still breath she activated the Hearthstone, as she held on to him. Within a matter of second the howling winds and snow of Northrend were replaced with the tranquil moonlight of the Moonglades.

Maiev shouted for help as she looked down upon the still form of Illidan. She could not sense him anymore, like she could after he had merged their souls. Had he been lying this whole time? If one of them died would the other have follower or was it only if she died she would take him with her?

While she was caught up in her thoughts, staring into nothingness, she heard Illidan try to speak. Leaning in close she listened, even with the heightened sense of a night elf she almost missed his words.

"Redeemed at last." Illidan smiled to himself as he was taken by the void.


End file.
